Who My Real Love Prince?
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Kagome, seorang gadis yang berharap bertemu pangeran cintanya dipesta dansa universitas. Namun, trio pengacau, Inuyasha dkk, bersiap untuk mengacaukannya! Warning: AU, OOC, dll. Dont forget RnR..! DISCONTINUED!


**Moshi-moshi minna-san, saia Kirei Atsuka, author nyasar dari fandom seberang. Salam kenal, ini fict pertama di fandom ini. Harap diterima kekurangannya, dikembalikan kelebihannya*?* *gaknyambung***

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha punya Takahashi Rumiko**

**Sesshomaru sama Kaoga punya saia*plakk* eh punya Takahashi Rumiko juga deh.**

**Who is my real love prince?**

**By: Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: AU, OOC, misstypo, gaje tingkat tinggi.**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

"Kikyo! Sango!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu berlari-lari kecil menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

Kedua gadis itu pun menoleh, "Kagome!" balas gadis berkuncir ekor kuda, Sango sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Kagome seraya meminum minuman dingin yang ia bawa.

"Kami baru saja dari perpustakaan. Aku harus mencari bahan untuk tugas- tugasku." Jawab Kikyo. Ia memasukkan beberapa buah buku tebal ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau baru selesai kuliah, Kagome?" tanya Sango balik. Yang ditanya mengangguk saja. Ia masih sibuk dengan minuman yang dibawanya.

"Eh, Kikyo acara untuk peringatan ulang tahun universitas, tahun ini apa? Kau masuk dalam anggota panitiakan?" tanya Kagome kemudian. Kikyo tidak menjawab. Ia tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan- jangan acara ke panti jompo seperti tahun lalu?" tebak Sango.

"Heh? Bisa jadi itu, Sango. Makanya Kikyo tidak mau memberitahukannya pada kita." Kagome ikut menimpali.

"Mungkin. Kalau itu benar, aku takakan ikut."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sango."

"Sudah deh, tenang saja. Acara tahun ini berbeda," tukas Kikyo.

Kagome dan Sango bertatapan bingung, " yang benar?" seru mereka bersemangat.

Kikyo hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Tentu saja ia tahu, sebagai panita terutama panitia inti, tidak mengherankan kalau Kikyo serba tahu, apa lagi mengetahui acara- acara yang akan diadakan universitas mereka, Universitas Tokyo.

"Eng... memang acaranya apa, Kikyo?" tanya Sango penasaran.

"Ada deh." Kikyo berjalan mendahului kedua temannya, yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

Sango dan Kagome saling berpandangan heran, " Kikyo..." seru mereka seraya mengejar Kikyo yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kagome dan kedua temannya berbincang, terdengar suara jeritan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan histeris para gadis- gadis.

"Selamat siang, Sesshomaru."

"Wah, hari ini kamu keren, Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru...!"

"Sesshomaru..."

Pemuda bernama Sesshomaru itu hanya tersenyum tipis, namun hal itu sudah membuat para gadis histeris, termasuk Kagome, yang juga sangat mengagumi Sesshomaru, seniornya itu.

"Eh, Sango, Kikyo lihat,itu senior Sesshomaru." Tunjuk Kagome kepada pemuda berambut perak yang sedang berjalan bersama sahabatnya, Naraku.

"Iya. Kami sudah tahu, sorakan para fansnya sudah terdengar sampai sini," balas Kikyo santai.

Sango menatap Kagome serius, "apa sih yang membuat kalian begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

"Dia itu keren, baik, ramah, tampan, cerdas pula," puji Kagome dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dan satu lagi, dia juga ketua panitia acara ulang tahun universitas kali ini," Kikyo menambahkan.

Sementara itu...

Naraku hanya menahan tawanya, melihat sahabatnya itu mulai kerepotan menghadapi para fansnya.

"Kau ini malah tertawa saja melihat sahabatmu ini kesusahan." Ucap Seshomaru kesal.

"Makanya jadi pria itu, jangan terlalu sempurna," tawa Naraku. "Akibatnya, para fansmu makin gila saja." Tambahnya.

Sesshomaru bertambah kesal saja, dengan ucapan sahabatnya, yang sangat tidak membantu itu. Ia pun terus berjalan seraya menggerutu kesal atas ulah para fans itu.

Hari ini sang Tokyo Prince- sebutan untuk Sesshomaru dari para fansnya, sangat sibuk. Ia harus menempelkan selebaran pengumuman acara ulang tahun universitas yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Karena para angota lain sibuk dengan tugasnya masing- masing, Sesshomaru sebagai ketua panitia terpaksa turun tangan untuk menempelkan pengumuman itu, ke seluruh kampus, ditemani oleh Naraku.

"Eh, Kikyo, bukankah Sesshomaru adalah ketua panitia, kenapa dia harus sampai turun tangan untuk menempelkan selebaran pengumuman itu?" tanya Sango. Kikyo menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak berniat membantunya, Kikyo?" tanya Kagome.

Kikyo hanya mengangkat bahunya, bukannya ia tidak peduli atau apa. Ia tahu sifat Sesshomaru, jika sudah mengerjakan sesuatu sendirian, pasti ia akan menyelesaikannya sendirian pula.

"Daripada kita membicarakannya, lebih baik kita lihat saja apa isi pengumuman itu. Aku jadi penasaran, soalnya Kikyo tidak mau memberitahu kita apa acaranya," sela Sango seraya menunjuk Kikyo yang masih tersenyum misterius.

"Ayo!" Seru kagome.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya mendatangi papan mading yang penuh dengan keramaian para mahasiswa yang sama penasarannya dengan Kagome dan Sango.

"Permisi, bisa minggir sedikit, aku juga ingin lihat." Pinta Kagome yang ikut berdesak-desakkan dengan para mahasiswa lain.

Sebenarnya dari ketiga gadis itu, hanya Kagome yang ikut berdesakan, sedangkan Kikyo dan Sango hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Taklama kemudian, Kagome akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Bagimana?" tanya Sango dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau takkan percaya ini, Sango."

"Apa?"

"Acara tahun ini adalah PESTA DANSA!" ucap Kagome dengan penuh penekanan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"HYAAA... asyikkk..." seru mereka berdua senang. Mereka bersorak kegirangan. Kikyo hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menggumam, 'dasar kalian berdua ini.'

Karena saking senangnya, Kagome tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang dan membuat minuman dingin yang dibawanya tumpah dan mengenai pakaian orang itu

"Sial! Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong!" marah orang itu.

"Ops, maaf, aku..." Kagome tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat wajah orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi minta maaf?" bentak pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Kagome ketus.

Mendengar jawaban Kagome yang seperti itu, pemuda dengan rambut perak itu memasang wajah kesal.

"Minta maaf!" suruhnya lagi. "Kau telah mengotori jaket baruku dengan minumanmu itu," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk botol minuman Kagome yang sebagian isinya telah kosong.

"Kagome, sebaiknya kau minta maaf saja, daripada masalah ini jadi panjang." Bisik Kikyo pelan.

Namun, Kagome tetap bersikeras tidak mau minta maaf.

"Nona Kagome, bisakah kau minta maaf saja, biar masalah ini bisa selesai," pinta salah satu sahabat pemuda itu.

"Ini kan bukan salahku Miroku, dia saja jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Sudah tahu jalan ini ramai masih saja tidak berhati-hati." Ucap Kagome kesal.

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Sudahlah Inuyasha, masalah begini saja dibesar-besarkan." Ucap pemuda berkuncir kuda, Kaoga, santai.

"Iya. Lagipula, Kagome kan tidak sengaja. Jadi lupakan saja," bela Sango.

Pemuda bernama Inuyasha itu, hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "baiklah. Tapi ini sebagai gantinya."

Ia mengambil botol minuman Kagome, dan menumpahkan semua isinya di rok Kagome.

Mata Kagome berbelalak kaget, melihat roknya yang telah basah terkena tumpahan minuman yang sengaja di tumpahkan oleh Inuyasha.

"Hyaa! Rokku! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Kagome.

"Apa? Aku tidak sengaja!" jawab Inuyasha cuek.

"Kauuu...!" geram Kagome.

"Heh?" Inuyasha hanya memasang wajah santai.

"Dasar bodoh! Rasakan ini!" Kagome menarik atau lebih tepatnya menjambak rambut Inuyasha.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku! Gadis jelek!" bentak Inuyasha.

"Kagome, lepaskan rambutnya." Kikyo dan Sango berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kagome dari rambut Inuyasha.

Sementara, Kaoga dan Miroku berusaha menahan tangan Inuyasha yang berusaha untuk mencakar wajah Kagome.

Para masasiswa lainnya hanya menonton pertengkaran sengit antara Inuyasha dan Kagome.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Sudah berhenti kalian berdua!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menghentikan pertengkaran hebat itu.

Semua menoleh kearah suara, yang ternyata adalah suara Sesshomaru. Ia memasang wajah tidak senang dan berjalan kearah Inuysha dan Kagome diikuti oleh Naraku di belakangnya.

"Lagi-lagi kalian berdua, apalagi kali ini?" tanyanya tegas.

"Minuman yang kubawa tadi tidak sengaja tumpah mengenai jaketnya, dan dia malah marah-marah." Jelas Kagome dengan suara yang dibuat sedikit terisak.

"Tentu saja aku marah, Sesshomaru. Gadis ini tidak mau minta maaf dengan baik-baik." Ucap Inuyasha kesal.

Sesshomaru menoleh kearah Kagome yang tengah merunduk meratapi roknya yang basah kuyup.

"Lalu, rokmu itu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini? Inuyasha menumpahkan minumanku dengan sengaja karena aku tidak meminta maaf tadi." Lanjut Kagome.

"Kalian berdua ini selalu bertengkar, kalau sudah jatuh cinta, baru tau rasa!" ucap Naraku menimpali.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan

"Tuh kan, benar kataku." Ejek Naraku seraya menahan tawanya.

"Diam!" bentak mereka tiba-tiba.

"Wah. Berani sekali membentakku! Kukutuk kalian menjadi saling jatuh cinta!" ucap Naraku kesal.

"Sudah cukup, Naraku. Inuyasha, Kagome! Ayo kalian berdua berbaikan, kalian ini sudah dewasa, masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" suruh Sesshomaru yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

'Huh! Padahal dia sendiri bertingkah seperti orang tua saja,' ejek Inuyasha dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Inuyasha. Aku tidak sengaja tadi." Kagome mengulurkan tangannya kearah Inuyasha, tetapi wajahnya memancarkan rasa tidak ikhlas.

"Huhh, tidak mau. Kau pikir semudah itu minta maaf, lihat jaketku ini." Tolak Inuyasha.

Kagome kembali memasang wajah penuh amarah, dia sudah menahan gengsi untuk minta maaf pada si bodoh, Inuyasha itu. Tapi malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Inuyasha pun berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh dari Kagome dan teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Miroku, Kaoga." Ajak Inuyasha kepada kedua temannya.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada yang menarik di sini" ucap Kaoga santai.

Sementara Miroku hanya diam, namun matanya melirik nakal kepada tiga gadis itu.

"Ayo, cepat Miroku!" panggil Inuyasha dan Kaoga.

Seperginya ketiga pemuda itu, Sesshomaru dan Naraku segera membubarkan kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sementara Sango dan Kikyo membantu Kagome menbersihkan tumpahan minuman di roknya.

"Ini. Bersihkan dulu rokmu dengan air, baru dilap." Sesshomaru menyodorkan sebuah saputangan berwarna putih miliknya.

"Terima kasih kak Sesshomaru, tidak usah," tolak kagome halus.

"Terima saja, dan aku minta maaf atas kelakuan adikku yang satu itu," pinta Sesshomaru.

Kagome hanya menggangguk ia pun akhirnya menerima sapu tangan milik Sesshomaru dengan peraasan berbunga-bunga. Sesshomaru pun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kagome dan kedua sahabatnya. Setelah Sesshomaru beranjak dari tempat itu, Kagome melirik iseng ke arah fans Sesshomaru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri.

"Ayo temani aku ke toilet sekarang!" Kagome menarik tangan kedua temannya secara paksa kearah toilet. Ia sebenarnya sedikit ngeri juga melihat tatapan para fans Sasshomaru yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya.

...xXxXx...

Sesshomaru membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan di ruang rapat. Ruangan itu hanya tinggal Sesshomaru, Naraku, dan beberapa anggota yang masih sibuk berbenah.

"Hai, Sesshomaru, kau datang tidak ke acara pesta dansa nanti?" tanya Kageomaru.

"Kau?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"Tentu. Naraku? Kau datang tidak?" tanya Kageomaru lagi, kali ini pada Naraku.

"Sepertinya aku akan datang. Panitiakan WAJIB datang," balas Naraku dengan menekankan kata 'wajib' seraya memandang Sesshomaru.

"Iya.. iya... Aku akan datang, tenang saja," jawab Sesshomaru cepat.

"Wah, jadi tidak sabar menunggu dua minggu lagi," celetuk Rin.

"Rin juga datang?" tanya Sesshomaru nada penasaran.

Rin mengganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Sesshomaru pun tersenyum tipis, Naraku dan Kageomaru pun tertawa cekikikan.

"Ehem... ehem..." ejek mereka berdua.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sesshomaru sewot.

Kedua pemuda berambut hitam dan merah muda itu hanya tertawa jahil. Rin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah ya, semuanya. Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang" pamitnya, seraya melangkah keluar ruang rapat.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," balas mereka bertiga.

"Ayo, kita keluar, nanti ada berpikir aneh-aneh melihat tiga orang pria berkumpul dalam satu ruangan tanpa alasan yang jelas," ucap Kageomaru.

"Iya, nanti gelar Tokyo Prince-ku, bisa-bisa hilang lagi." Ucap Sesshomaru narsis.

"Huuu..." sorak Naraku dan Kageomaru bersamaan.

...xXxXx...

"Dasar Inuyasha bodoh! Beraninya ia mempermalukanku di depan Sesshomaru!" runtuk Kagome kesal. Ia terus saja memaki Inuyasha seraya membersihkan roknya yang terkena tumpahan minuman yang sengaja ditumpahkan oleh pemuda berambut perak menyebalkan itu.

Sementara Kagome sibuk memaki dan mencela Inuyasha, Kikyo dan Sango malah asyik berdiskusi tentang pesta dansa itu, gaun apa yang akan dikenakan, bagaimana dandanannya, bahkan rencana untuk mencari gaun bersama-sama. Sampai-sampai Kagome merasa sangat tidak diperhatikan.

"Huh! Kalian mendengarkan aku tidak?" seru Kagome.

"Tidak." Jawab Kikyo dan Sango, jujur.

"Sudahlah, Kagome. Daripada kau meruntuk seperti itu, lebih baik kau ikut kami mencari gaun untuk pesta nanti," usul Sango.

"Jangan lupa topengnya, inikan pesta topeng juga," Kikyo mengingatkan sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

'Iya, daripada aku memikirkan si bodoh menyebalkan itu, lebih baik aku bersiap utuk acara itu, dan siapa tahu aku bisa memenukan pangeran cintaku disana,' pikir Kagome.

"Baiklah. Ayo.. Hei kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Tunggu!" Kagome mengejar Kikyo dan Sango dan sudah berada di luar toilet.

"Kamu lama sih," ucap Sango kesal.

"Maaf," Kagome hanya memasang tampang innocent.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Ajak Kikyo.

...xXxXx...

"Dasar gadis sialan, gara-gara dia jaketku jadi basah seperti ini," marah Inuyasha seraya melemparkan jaketnya kesembarang arah.

"Hei, kalau mau melempar barang lihat-lihat dulu, ada orang di sini!" seru Kaoga kesal, karena jaket itu mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Heh, Kaoga, aku sedang kesal tahu," balas si pemilik jaket, cuek.

"Sekarang jadi aku yang kesal!"

"Sudah-sudah," lerai Miroku. "Bicara soal pesta dansa, kalian berdua ikut tidak?" tanyanya.

"Aku ikut, jarang-jarang universitas mengadakan acara menarik seperti ini," jawab Kaoga cepat. Pemuda berkuncir kuda itu, sepertinya sangat antusias dengan pesta itu, walaupun ia terlihat menanggapinya dengan sangat santai.

"Aku tidak ikut," tolak Inuyasha.

"Tapi, dipastikan 90% mahasiswa datang, termasuk senior maupun junior. Apalagi para gadis-gadis, aku jamin tak akan mau ketinggalan acara tersebut," tutur Miroku panjang lebar.

"Dan sepertinya Kagome, gadis yang lagi-lagi bertengkar denganmu itu, pasti juga akan datang," tambah Kaoga.

'Apa? Kagome juga akan datang? Hahaha... sepertinya ini akan menarik,' batin Inuyasha seraya tersenyum tidak jelas.

PLETAK!

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Kaoga?" marah Inuyasha, karena tiba-tiba saja Kaoga memukul kepalanya penggunakan PSP yang daritadi mainkan olehnya.

"Mencegahmu untuk mendadak gila," jawab Kaoga santai seperti biasanya.

"GGGGRRRR..." geram Inuyasha.

"Hei... sudah. Inuyasha bagaimana, jadi ikut tidak?" tanya Miroku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah." Jawab pemuda berambut perak itu seraya tersenyum licik.

"Wah... wah, sepetinya otak jahilmu mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik, Inuyasha," celetuk Kaoga.

"Lihat saja, ini akan menjadi pesta yang menarik, hehehe..."

**TBC...**

**Gimana minna? Gajekah? Terlalu OOC kah? Perlu diteruskan tidak? Berikan pendapat lewat ripiu yach... .**


End file.
